Nilin Cartier-Wells
| image = | race = Mixed HeritageInterview: Can Remember Me prove everyone wrong?CVG: Remember Me’s lead character is a mixed-race female, which stands out against the crowd of white male heroes. There’s a sense that publishers attach risk to anything other than white male leads. At any stage in development, did you feel you needed to change the lead character’s appearance? Jean-Maxime Moris: No, we wanted Nilin to stand out. I think these sort of issues become self-fulfilling prophesies; people saying that only white males sell so then everyone only does white males. If you start believing these things, you get your head inside this cold marketing strategy that you cannot get your head around. It becomes a pretty fucking racist and misogynistic way of thinking about lead characters. | nationality=French | birthday = | gender =Female | height = | weight = | relatives =Scylla Cartier-Wells (mother) Charles Cartier Wells (father) | affiliation = Errorist Movement | occupation = | previous occupation = Memory Hunter (formerly) | partner = Edge Tommy Headache Bad Request | previous partner = | debut = Remember Me | french voice = | english voice =Kezia BurrowsKezia's Official Website }} Nilin Cartier-Wells is the protagonist of Remember Me. Nilin belongs to the group of underground activists known as the Errorists. Being a former elite memory hunter, Nilin is gifted with the ability to break into people's minds and steal or alter their memories, an ability she learned from her father. The authorities, fearful of her knowledge and capabilities have arrested Nilin and wiped her memory clean. Biography Early Life Nilin Cartier-Wells is the estranged daughter of Syclla and Charles Cartier-Wells, the CEO and president of Memorize. Nilin the Memory Hunter Capture The game begins with her waking up in the Bastille prison in Paris, as she has no memory of what is going on. Regaining her Memories After her escape from prison, Nilin sets our on a mission to recover her identity, helped by a mysterious person known as Edge. This search for her past leads to her being hunted by the very people that created this surveillance society. During the course of the story, Nilin will start remembering who she was and re-learning all the fighting moves that made her one of the world's leading memory hunters. Personality and Traits Skills and Abilities Nilin is a capable and versatile martial artist. As she first fought with the Leapers after escaping Bastille prison, she starts out with moves such as karate chop or an overhead punch. As she started re-learning all the moves she has forgotten, she became deadlier than before, using moves resemble Ryu's Shoryuken or Chun-Li's Spinning Bird Kick from Street Fighter. Nilin is also nimble, leaping over her enemy and dodging attack with eases. She can also climbs various structures to reach her goal. Gallery Remember Me SS 6.png Remember Me SS 11.png Remember Me SS 4.png RM TGS screenshot11.png Remember Me SS 1.jpg Notes References Category:Characters Category:Errorists Category:Memory Hunters